


Cheesy Apple of my Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cheesy Apple of my Eye

__**Was crrraaavvving Angst. I think this became ridiculously fluffy though. So. I'm sorry. Don't remind me I can't write. I know it.  
Oh and I wanted angst cause I was fucking mad. Why did I have to be allergic to nailpaint. Gghrrr  
And I'm sorry. Matt and Dom and the rest are like my grown up dolls. I don't own then. And this is hardly good enough to make money off...**

**Summary** : Matts got his own life. But for Dom. Matts his whole life... And then he has an Eve moment in other words the forbidden fruit. Apple.  
 **Pairings** : matt/OC; Dom/food; Katthew(yuckkk); BELLDOM(duh)

 

"Oh yeah Matt. You feel so good!"  
Dominic's heart hammered.  
Matt moaned. "You can say that. Youre so hot. So tight. Fuck yeah."  
"Ooooooooh Matt."  
Dominic bit back a moan. Matt sighed again.  
The sound went straight to Doms groin.  
The sounds the frontman was making. They should have been illegal.  
Dominic's eyes were closed but he could almost see Matt.  
Messy spiky hair he's just dyed red. Smooth pale skin. A painfully skinny body that still managed to be beautiful. So beautiful. His head thrown back eyes closed or maybe open. Those blue orbs. Dark with desire. And a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.  
Another moan from Matt and a sting of dirty words.  
A tear slipped down Doms face. He couldn't take it anymore his heart beat even faster. Even breathing was an effort.  
Matt came with a loud scream.  
This was wrong. Matt wouldn't appreciate it.  
He needed to give Matt and his partner privacy.  
That was Doms first thought as he silently closed the door and walked off.  
Leaving Matt with whoever he was fucking.

_5 minutes later_  
"Hey Dom!" Chris called out. Oblivious to Doms misery. "Check this shit out. Cheese! It's deeeeeevine!"  
They were in the damn country with the best fucking cheese. Of course Chris would want to eat it.  
Dom picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. Relishing the sour taste.  
Something about it made him feel better.  
That was the day he realised eating was a brilliant anti depressant. As good as drinking. And less noticeable.

_One year later_  
Being in love with food was quite noticeable actually. More so than being in love with the front man of your band. And your best friend.  
Dom looked sadly at the mirror.  
Last year there had been a small chance of Matt finding him attractive. Now he was positively bloated.  
Time to hit the gym.

_2013_  
Matt was getting ready to meet Kate and Bingham at the airport.  
Matts phone buzzed.  
A new tweet from Dom.  
 _"I've become addicted to apples! Think Im going to lose it with all this variety! Drool... :/ pic.twitter.com/dLoKBO7pV6"_  
Matt fell back on the bed. "Oh no!"  
When Dom reacted badly to apples it wasn't the gadgets that were being talked about.  
Damn it. Dom was... Violently allergic.  
Matt counted the apples. 13.  
Oh crap.  
"Sorry Bing!" He muttered grabbing his car keys and running out without a care for his attire.  
He quickly dialled Kate's. she never switched her phone off during flights. But nor could she pick them up. convinient that.  
"Ummm. Hey Kate. It's Matt. Can't make it. Sorry I'll send the car. I'm diving. Bye."  
He was so screwed. And he was gonna kill a certain percussionist. Once he made sure said percussionist was alive.  
He pulled up in front of Doms and ran up the stairs. Belatedly buttoning his shirt up on the way.  
The door was open.  
"Dom? Dominic?" Matt called out.  
"In here!"  
Matt ran to Doms room. Ah. There he was on the bed.  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief and "don't move so freakin fast Matt!" And then "what are you wearing?"  
Matt looked down. White socks. Red striped boxers. Crisp white not properly buttoned shirt.  
"Dom. You look like shit!"  
Dom rolled his eyes and then clutched his head. "Yeah you tell me?"  
Matt cursed. "You ate apples bitch. Don't!"  
Dom was just scratching his already red face "don't what?"  
Matt grabbed his wrists. "Don't fucking scratch it. It makes it worse."  
"Can ANYTHING make this worse? Lemme go Matt!"  
Reluctantly Matt moved his hands away. Doms face was red with scratching and rashes and his neck resembled a barrel.  
"Why did you eat apples?"  
Dom wondered if he should mention Kate's arrival had pushed him to it.  
No need. Matt went on.  
"You're such a foodie Dom. Lactose intolerant and you eat cheese. Allergic to apples and I SAID DON'T!"  
His hands went around Doms wrists again.  
But the drummer was already distracted. "Howdya know I'm lactose intolerant. It's just happened once. With that wierd---what's its name again? Not with every cheese."  
"Who do you think got you back in bed when you passed out?"  
Dom groaned. "How alluring. Sick man passes out!"  
Matt looked sharply at him "you wanna lure me in?"  
Oops. Dom groaned. Hadn't meant to say that.  
Save me. Distract mr. Distractible.  
And he did get distracted.  
"So will you tell me why the fucking hell you ate apples?  
Because I love you. You were meeting Kate. And I wanted to rebel. And I missed the taste of apples.  
But I can't tell you th--- wait i can tell you the second one.  
"Missed how they tasted."  
"Aaawwwww. Dom. Poor you! The forbidden fruit."  
Dom nodded sadly. "I know. Even Eve couldn't resist. How could I?"  
Matt had a sudden flash of insight into just how Adam must have felt.  
"I feel locked outta heaven Matt. Can you leave my hands."  
The Adam and Eve think was going too far.  
"Nope. Not gonna let Go just so you can claw your skin out. Why don't you eat something for it?"  
"Threw it up."  
Ugh.  
"Try again then."  
Dom sighed. "Alright mother. As you say mother."  
"Just remember scratching can leave scars Dom."  
Matt got up to get anti allergy meds.  
He paused at the door. Dom was looking mournfully at his hands.  
Bloody vain blonde he though tenderly.  
"Here..."  
Matt tried to ignore Doms, almost invisible amidst the swelling, Adam's apple move. There it was again. Apples.  
He sighed.  
"Fuck scars."  
Instinctively matt clutched his wrists again. He knew Dominic so well he hadnt even need that exclamation as warning.  
"Dom. Please. Put something on it."  
"Lotions are steriods Matt! They give hair!"  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Dominic James Howard. You're a man. You're supposed to have facial hair."  
"Not on my fucking nose mate!"  
Matt almost growled. "Apple Cider Vinegar I remember my grandmother telling me."  
Dom huffed sarcastically.  
Matt shot him a glare. "And olive oil?!"  
Doms eye widened. "I COOK in that thing. Don't you fucking dare!"  
"Chamomile tea?"  
"Honestly Matt?"  
"Lacto calamine?"  
Dom groaned. "Whatever. Anything to make it better.  
Matt smiled. And went out for a minute. He knew Doms house as well as his own.  
He returned. "I'll put it."  
Dom raised his brows and paused his scratching "why?"  
"You can't resist the urge to scratch. I can. I dont have it."  
"Fair enough..."  
And Dom realised playing the piano wasn't all that those fingers were good at. Those beautiful fingers gently caressing his face.  
"Stop making me cross my eyes! It gives me a headache!"  
"Stop staring at my fucking fingers! Mate!"  
Dom would've retorted but he sighed happily as he felt matts fingers in his forehead.  
Until...  
"Ouch mate. That was my eye!"  
Matt scowled. "Then stop jerking and opening your eyes so wide!"  
"Sorry. I just remembered."  
"Remembered what?" Matt asked warily.  
"Kate and bing. The flight will be landing now..."  
Matt nodded with a sigh. "So?"  
"You should be at the airport. If anyone saw you on my bed in your boxers holding my hands..."  
"They'd look at your face first. And realise its no fun being here."  
Dom pouted. "Ok if you wanna make fun of me... And my pain."  
Matt smiled. "You've always been saving me from stuff. And taking care of me. This is more fun."  
"Glad my pain is so enjoyable."  
Matt looked seriously into his drummers eyes. "No. It isn't. Sorry Dominic!"  
Dom shook his head "no. I AM sorry. This is the first time you were gonna meet Bingham in 7 month or so..."  
7 months 25 days 16 hours 34 minutes. Matt thought to himself. His son or the man he loved? All his life he had prayed he never would have to make such a decision.  
When had his prayers ever even come true. Atheism was his way of life.  
"You need someone Dom. I can't leave you..."  
After denying his feeling for years Matt had finally realised something. That night in 2004 when he watched his guitar move on a graceful arc and hit Dom he realised.  
Dominic Howard's pain hurt Matthew Bellamy a million times more than anything else.  
"Thanks Matt!"  
Matt smiled softly. "Anytime Dommie... Just promise me one thing."  
He took Doms hand. "You'll never do anything that can hurt you... Ever"  
"Ummm. Okay?"  
Matt smiled. "good. Now sleep. The meds always make you drowsy."  
"My pillows will..."  
"Dom!" It was a tone he heard chris use on his kids. It worked on Dom too.  
Apparently only when chris said it.  
"Please Dommie?" He asked with puppy eyes.  
A movement and Only a ruffled blonde hair were visible out of the duvet.  
That was quick.  
He realised even when rashy Dommie looked like an angel when sleeping.  
His phone rang. He picked up on the first ring to avoid waking the sleeping drummer.  
Slipping his hand out of Doms he went to the living room. It was Kate.

"Hello?"  
"Where the fuck are you Matthew James Bellamy? And why in cunting hell are you bloody whispering."  
Matt fervently hoped Bing wasn't around.  
"I'm. Here. I---"  
He didn't want to say the words _my drummer is behaving like a 4 year old instead of a 35 year old._  
"My brother wasn't well..."  
"Non sense. Paul isn't here!"  
"Kate..."  
"Matt! Are you bloody lying to me?  
"Kate. I can't..."  
"Bloody meet me Matt Jerk Bastard Me. And I'll..."  
"Ok. I'll talk to you when i meet you later." Matt said wearily. He hung up.  
He wandered around the house. Ending up in the music room. Dom had left his phone there.  
Matt grinned at it. Dom chose a white iPhone just because matt chose a black one. The madman.  
He saw the wallpaper. It was him and dom. Taken god knows when. he was laughing like a freak Dom was smiling just staring at him. Wierd  
After that call he needed something to destract himself. Matt didn't even realise he was opening Dominic's phone.  
Password:____ a bell that doesn't ring but sings...  
Honestly?  
There it was. In one creepy sentence just why Dom didn't write songs for muse.  
 _Matthew_  
He was Doms password? Suddenly the wallpaper made sense. The home screen wallpaper was Matt. In a tuxedo. Just as Matt was worrying over how normal his attire was when he saw his converse.  
But why was that Doms wallpaper. Unless he wasn't the only one who was in love. But Dom would've mentioned something.  
Right?  
Just like Matt did. Or didn't.  
Doms sister just sent a message then. "Ok. So you bought that huge mega expensive piano just so Matt could sit there and play someday? Hahahahhahahahhahahah. You're madly in love. Now my turn I guess. I did it with Ben Freeman in 10th grade. Yeah. That guy you guys used to.."  
Matt looked away. Them he read the first line again.  
Realising how much he was infringing his best mates privacy he kept the phone back to check up on Dom.  
He sat with his drummer until it was nine. And too late to put it off.

When Dominic woke up the next morning Matt was gone.  
Duh. He and Kate were probably getting really dirty by now.  
They were.

"What the fuck are you doing in your boxers Matt! Where were you?"  
"Dom. Wasn't well.."  
"And so ditching your pants made that fag better? What did you do Matt? Give him a fucking lap dance huh?"  
"Kate please..."  
"Matt. Please. Don't insult my intelligence. You're obviously not the right father for Bingham!"  
Oh no!  
"I'm willing to let you visit on one condition. But i cant stay with you any longer!"  
"W-w-what condition?"  
Kate smiled. "You'll know."

And so it was.  
The condition was public defamation.  
But Matt couldn't care less.

The day the news broke Dom Matt was reading the paper when Dom rang the bell.  
"I'm sorry Matt. I... It's because of me... I know I..."  
Matt caught his hand and pulled him inside. "Yes. It's because of you."  
Dom swallowed. "I---I didn't think. I'm so sorry... I can stop it. I just---"  
Matt smiled. "Nope. I didn't think she'd call me a gay cheater immature overtly egotistical drama queen bitch either. But if that's only way ill still meet bing."  
"I'll never touch apples again Matt! And it's not---"  
He was frantic. Almost crying.  
Matt nodded calmly. "Good idea Dom. Funny. Apple really is the forbidden fruit huh? Adam and Eve lost paradise. I might just find it?"  
Dom looked up. "Meaning?"  
"Idiot. Come here!"  
"What?"  
Matt put his arms around Dom. "I love you. You idiot."  
"You what?"  
"Love you Dom. And I know you love me."  
"Matt---"  
"Sshh..." And Matt was kissing him.  
"Matt." Dom whispered urgently. "I can't have kids. You can't give up on a family to be with me. And everyone is going to---"  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Dom. You can have kids. Just not together. And we have Bingham. When have I ever cared what people said?"  
"Matt?"  
"No Dom. It's overdue. 20 years overdue."  
"Matt---"  
"And really you're all I need. If I have you. I don't need anything else Dom!"  
"Matt--"  
"Just kiss me. Please Dominic."  
When Matt used his full name. Dom simply couldn't deny him.  
But after a long kiss. "Matthew James Bellamy. I love you too. And we don't need to put up with that..."  
"We don't?"  
"You know I hate Kate right?"  
"Yeah. You do?"  
"She had you. I couldn't. Anyways. I have some stuff shell do anything to keep secret."  
Matts eyes widened. "Dommie. I love you. You know that?"  
Dominic laughed. "I love you more."

And that was why Kate Hudson publically apologised. And gave Matt Bellamy whatever rights he wanted on his son.  



End file.
